


Dead by Daylight: Origins

by Bluestarshine



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Background story, Drabbles, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Short drabbles of background info on how each of the survivors arrived in the realm of the entity.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Dwight Fairfield: The Nervous Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider supporting me by commissioning me to write you a story of your very own: https://ko-fi.com/bluestarshine

Dwight Fairfield

June 1st, 2016

What should have been an easy drive through the bare night road quickly turned into an adrenaline-inducing wreck that made the young driver feel awakened to the danger of driving. Adding yet another anxiety factor to his life, Dwight Fairfield slowly exited his vehicle to inspect the damage. 

Minor scrapes and slashes were carved into the hood of the pizza delivery car, but the logo from the restaurant somehow fell off during the collision with the tree. Dwight adjusted the glasses that seemed to have a crack from the air bag’s inflation. Almost filled with complete bad luck, he pulled out his phone which had a crack as well, but also no service.

He only volunteered to make the trip across town for the extra pay, but he wouldn’t have taken the offer from his boss had he known that a deer would jump in front of his vehicle and force him to swerve.

Dwight felt himself lose consciousness and fell against the sturdy and cold ground. Yet as he was fading away, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him, unaware that he would find some savior here in the middle of nowhere. As he woke up, he noticed where he had been, and what had happened to him.

The bandages wrapped against Dwight’s leg not only felt uncomfortable but kept him very aware of how finite and definite his life was. Thunder unearthly erupted and shook the small wooden shack that his rescuer had brought him into. Though his head was fuzzy, Dwight was sure that he wasn’t where he was supposed to be.

Slowly stepping in and out of consciousness, the man who saved him continued to bandage and apply medicine, while acting cautious, as if he had yet to see any form of life before.

His head pounded and banged against his skull, the pressure building up as his eyes began to throb as well. Something happened to him, so much more than a car crash. His memory was blurry, but he could remember a faint sight of spider figured claws bursting out of the ground and throwing his pizza delivery car off the road.

The man brought up a cupped hand and handed Dwight tablets, which seemed to be for all the pain he was in. In his other hand, he handed him a glass of water, which Dwight immediately drank as he felt as though all the water had been drained from his body.

“What are you doing all the way out here?” Dwight said through parted breaths. “There’s nothing here but miles on end of trees.

The man’s expression didn’t change, his face remained neutral and unmoving. Yet he didn’t seem to host any kind of ill feelings for what Dwight had just said, let alone questioning his style of life.

“I like the isolation.” The man said, standing up and walking to the window beside the bed Dwight was laying on.

“What’s your name?” Dwight held his hand out as if he almost hadn’t been killed by what seemed to be a creature from a nightmare. “I’m Dwight.”

He stared at the hand reached out to him, not remembering the last moment he had any form of human contact. 

“Jake,” he said while slowly reaching out and shaking the other’s hand.

Before Dwight could assault the other man in a one-sided conversation, a sudden cracking noise came from the sky. The air felt tense and smelled of iron, misty fog covered the surrounding forest outside of the cabin.

The nightmarish songs of crows filled the sky as a choir swarmed throughout the woods, breaking the once common silence. All at once, everything changed, and even Jake as cool and level headed as could be. Felt fear.

The two walked out of the cabin, observing the unnatural and mysterious change to their environment. The leaves on the ground seemed to be louder than usual when stepped on, the light of the air was a thick brownish-gold that messed with their vision.

Having taken only a couple of steps away from the cabin, upon turning around, it had vanished. Jake cursed under his breath, not freaking out as much as Dwight was at the sudden lack of a building that should have remained.

“Jake come on, we’ve got to go.” Dwight took Jake’s sleeve and pulled him in the direction of a clearing through the trees.

He didn’t know what had gotten into him, but his spine was chilling to the bone, as if standing still would be the end of him, not realizing that he was being watched by something undetectable by the living.

The swarm of birds seemed scattered among the trees, their neck and eyes following the pair as they walked through the forest that seemed to have no end. Yet what seemed to be a clearing only scared the two even more.

A campfire had been centered in a circular clearing in the woods, the wood cracking, and breaking, but never seemed to burn the wood. The area of trees surrounding the area became dark, and suddenly the sky became pitch black without any stars or moon to bring even a sliver of light.

However, the two weren’t alone.


	2. Meg Thomas: Energetic Athlete

Meg Thomas

June 1st, 2016

Her legs became numb and devoid of any sense of pain, her breath even but quick as she completed what seemed to be her hundredth lap yet. All the struggles and thoughts of her future vanished as she felt what was called runner’s high.

Slowing down to a walking pace, Meg suddenly felt as though she finally could relax after the torment of a long semester of school. Her track scholarship may have paid for her tuition, but she didn’t have the academic grit to maintain a steady yet flexible schedule to fit in all her work and exercising. 

She had never been rich, yet the sneakers she adorned were the latest model. She had never had people flock to her, but now she has fans from all over. She never worried about people being faster than her, yet she couldn’t help the feeling that she would one day lack the speed for survival.

Meg had never had to have been more than a runner. 

Meg had never been afraid of anything, she had nothing to run from.

However, that would quickly change.

As she began a jog into another lap around the track, a slow and sinister fog flowed through the air, robbing her of energy and breath. Almost as if her life force were being drained from her lungs, she collapsed to the ground and struggled to keep her eyes open.

Sounds of screams and crying filled her ears as if she were exposed to the underworld pains of those who were tormented to eternal suffering. Her head throbbing violently at being overwhelmed by the number of sensations.

When she thought that this would be the end, a sudden feeling in her legs jolted, instincts kicking in as if ready to save herself. Jumping over the fencing around the track, she ran into the forest which seemed to not be filled with the fog quite yet.

She dodged and jumped between openings between trees, ignoring her surroundings, keen on escaping the fog. As the world around her slowly became dark, she followed the light and embers of what seemed to be a nearby fire. 

The embers danced through the air, almost intentionally leading Meg to what could become the last moments of salvation before she and the rest of the horrid faces surrounding the fire would be faced through a trial of death.

Now more than ever, Meg had to be more than just a runner for the sole purpose of living, she needed to exert herself to survive.


	3. Claudette Morel: The Studious Botanist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudette's background story of winding up in the entity's realm

Flipping through another biology textbook, Claudette could slowly feel herself drifting to sleep. Her eyes felt heavier than usual, and even though she had no need to study, she was invested in studying all she could in botany.

She rested her head in her folded arms, closing her eyes softly as if the energy were being drained from her body. A small soft smile filled her face, but it would only last for a short amount of peace.

Claudette found herself in a dreamlike state, however, she could feel and hear everything surrounding her. The soft swishes of the blades of her fan in her dorm room, the trees outside dancing in unison with the wind, and the soft rising and falling of her breath.

What seemed to be an ideal environment for rest drastically turned for the worst as the sharp shrieking of a chainsaw filled her ears and caused her to jolt up awake. As she pushed her glasses up and rubbed her eyes, she noticed she wasn’t in her room anymore. She found herself laying against a large oak tree.

Broken stone walls circled around the tree, and hanging from the large mass were carcasses and corpses of rotting pigs, almost as if it meant to decorate the tree in some horrible and disgusting manner. She slowly got up, the leaves and grass cracking beneath her. The air was thick and warm, not inviting at all. She walked around what seemed to be a cornfield close to the farmhouse she could see further on.

However before she dared to take another step forward, that same ear-shattering chainsaw filled her ears, causing her to run from the immediate area. The sound of a heartbeat filled her thoughts and hearing as she began to run for her life. Turning the corner, she found a bloody red locker and threw herself into it. The back wall of the locker had hatchets hung up on small hooks, the strong smell of iron filtered throughout the locker and sent Claudette into a dizzy haze.

That sound of a heartbeat became louder and faster, her whole body tensing up as she could feel the incoming sense of danger. It became louder and louder, bringing her close to tears as if she knew that there was no hope for what was to come. 

Large loud footsteps crept closer and closer to the locker and stopped right in front of the locker. The heartbeat became slowly louder, her door slammed open and what was in front of her was the horrish face of a tall lanky manlike creature with a blood flesh mask and chainsaw staring at her.

He grabbed Claudette by the arm, pulling her onto his shoulder. Completely overwhelmed by fear, she remained paralyzed in fear as this strange being carried her off through the fields. Suddenly she was taken off his shoulders, and she felt a piercing sting in her shoulder as she was impaled on a spikey hook, hanging from said hook and feeling the life force being drained from her very soul.

Claudette let out a blood shrieking scream, one that no one but this killer and the evil entity would hear, something they would both take joy in, but would only be the cause for a thirst for more screams from them. The man stared at her for only a mere second, black holes without any form of life looking at her, and then he disappeared into the cornfield. The heart beating diminished, and suddenly she was alone with an evil presence she could not see but only feel.

Small streams of blood trailed from the wound that seemed to grow in size due to the ever-changing nature of the hook. In her peripheral, she could see a spider-like entity forming around the planks holding up the hook. They appeared as if burning into reality, slowly but surely to wrap around her body.

Claudette felt her life become lost in this hell like a nightmare and slowly felt herself let go of humanity, dangling as she was about to be consumed by an evil not understood by even the one who placed her here.


	4. Jake Park: Solitary Survivor

Jake Park

June 1st, 2016

Jake had somehow been separated from the group, the sensation of a heartbeat causing everyone to scatter in different directions. But Jake was different, he didn’t let fear get the best of him, let alone feel any sort of feeling. He moved alongside the heartbeat, moving with it as if to imitate and learn of its source.

As he walked through the field, he could see an armed bear trap across from him, as if it were set to trap one of the survivors. From his time in the forest, Jake had plenty of experience rescuing animals from bear traps, but he had never been able to do it without it being already clamped onto a helpless victim.

Slowly, he placed his hand in the trap, his fingers together and sharp like, then quickly pressing the button on the bottom of the trap and managing to pull back before the spikes could tear away at his hand. Breathing out a sigh, he felt relieved that he was able to prevent a needless incident.

However the noise the trap made echoed throughout the air as if it could be heard every and anywhere in this separate world. Suddenly that heart beating became louder, growing closer at an alarming rate.

Before he was able to move, a freakishly tall man looked at him and slashed at him with a large machete-like blade. Dodging, Jake felt a slight cut along his arm and held in a grunt of pain. He ran against the fog, looking for a way to get this creature off his tail.

The heart beating continued to bang in his head, causing him to not think clearly. Jake took many turns and lunges through the fences and field. 

When he had felt his legs almost gave out from running, he saw a large wooden pallet against a corridor of the barn and slammed it against the creature and continued to run away. As he thought he had escaped, he leaned against a wooden wall standing alone in the area, slowly falling against the wall and steadying his breath.

An ivory crow landed next to him, almost taunting him and his inability to escape from this game he had no consent to participating in. As he slowly bled out, he couldn’t help but laugh internally at the despair he felt in his veins.

Wanting nothing more than to close his eyes and give up, Jake couldn’t simply give in to the trial he was being faced. Before he could stand back up, he heard a sharp scream of a man, what seemed to be Dwight, and then the sound of a bear trap clasping loudly against bone.

Jake had more to do than give up, he had to save the people he was unfortunate enough to meet, otherwise, he would be filled with even more nightmares of what he could not control from his past.


	5. Nea Karlsson: Urban Artist

Nea Karlsson

June 1st, 2016

As she tagged the outskirts of town, she happened upon an old abandoned asylum. In the back of her mind, she could feel her friends daring her to mark the bare building with her art and name.

Not having any second thoughts, Nea vaulted over the fencing and walked along the path through the woods to the asylum. She had heard many stories from her childhood about this place. It housed the insane, the people that society would rather forget than try to help.

From how her parents viewed her, Nea thought she would end up here one day, yet she had her artistic expression and crimes to keep her busy from losing sight of humanity.

She soon found a barren grey bricked wall, holding her hands out in a framed like pose to see what she could do to taint the once empty space with her own markings. Nea took the cans out of her duffel bag and began to spray designs and shapes along the wall.

The strong smell of spray paint soothed her, this being the highlight of her everyday life. As she began to sign her name in light blue paint, Nea felt the eerie presence of someone watching her through the woods.

She looked through the lining of the trees, back and forth and couldn’t even see a figure among the woods. Though she was used to being on the run constantly from the police, her legs wouldn’t move. Nea’s legs were frozen to the ground as if she were suddenly left to the terrifying realization that she no longer had control over her life she used to.

Her paint can exploded in her hands, soon her whole bag of cans exploded, the pain moving through the air and becoming latched to her lungs. She coughed against the air became thick and heavy in paint, but suddenly she didn’t see the colors from the paint anymore. 

A fog filled her surroundings, the art she created on the wall became a mass of blood. Her legs now felt light, and she ran from the immediate area. Jumping back over the fence and into the forest, going out from where she came in.

However as she was about to take a jump over a large boulder, she fell to the ground and landed on her back. She stared up into the sky and noticed that the sky seemed to be cracked and moving, as if it weren’t actually the sky, but a being that consumed the entire earth.


	6. Kate Denson: Hopeful Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's Introduction story of her arrival into the realm of the entity.

Kate Denson

June 1st, 2016

Though her songs filled people with joy and hope towards a brighter future, Kate Denson unintentionally put other people down. Without intending to, her competitions she participated in made it to where she had to win over others. She never cared about the prizes, or being popular, or anything for that matter. She just wanted to sing her heart out and share the light.

However, in her last performance, the tears she received weren’t of joy, but tears of fellow artists who would never be given a second glance. The haunted expression as if their soul was drained from their bodies left Kate feeling as though she were a monster.

Reluctant to take the award, Kate forced a fake smile and continued to take in the applause that no one else at the event would receive. The crowd began to fade into a blur, and Kate could feel the joy and heart of music slowly fade away. Not bothering to stop for her fans or admirers, she tunneled to her truck and drove off through the night. Rolling the window down, she took in the cold breeze to help cool her off and calm her thoughts.

She couldn’t shake that spine chilling freezing in her body, the faces of those who she only wished to play music with were changed because of her, and perhaps they would never be seen as a real artist. Kate’s thoughts raced and she could no longer think straight, causing her to lose focus on the road. In fear that she would get into an accident, she quickly drove off into a nearby path that lead into the forest.

She drove through the dark woods, feeling uneasy of all the tall trees that looked so menacing in the abyss that was night. She saw a faint light in the distance and drove slowly to it. Kate could see that it was just an ordinary campsite, yet there was not a soul to be seen. However being alone sounded like just the thing she needed, so she took her guitar from her truck and walked up to the fire.

Sitting on a log beside the fire, she slowly strung chords on her guitar and began to play one of her original songs. Though she couldn’t sing because the tears falling down her face also caused her to strain her throat in soft sobs. Being unaware of the world that was changing around her, she continued to play and play until she could feel that her emotions were relaxing and that she could finally get the screaming in her head to silence.

Finally feeling at ease, Kate began to play a more peaceful tune, however the chords she wanted to play came out in an ominous and dark presence. Almost as if she were robbed of all light, she continued to play her guitar in hopes that she’d gain back the thing that gave her the most hope in life.

She almost screamed and cursed at herself, if it weren’t for the sudden rusting of bushes and crunching of branches that sounded from all around her. Her heart began to beat at an unnatural rate, and she could feel her adrenaline kicking in even though she was frozen to the ground.

Four different people came from different directions, some bloodier and more injured than others, some looking as if they were going to pass out. Somehow Kate knew that she had to do what her goal in life was.

To give hope to those in the dark.


End file.
